


𝗅𝗈𝗏𝖾𝗋𝗌 › a story.

by p_etrov



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, this is a prompt made out of thin air lmao
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_etrov/pseuds/p_etrov
Summary: En aquella propiedad han vivido sus ancestros desde hace mucho tiempo, más del que muchas de las familias que hay alrededor, por tanto, hay un respeto implícito hacia la familia Fukugawa, que se hizo presente en el funeral de sus padres.Cuando confecciona los farolillos para el Toro Nagashi suele recordar la historia de la familia, que termina con su difunto hermano. Mientras canta en la soledad, los recuerdos son lo único que le queda, incluso la desgracia de él, que desapareció de la faz de la tierra en el día más feliz de su vida.Pareciera que el destino hubiera querido crear una especie equilibrio, quizá para recordarle cómo es la realidad.





	𝗅𝗈𝗏𝖾𝗋𝗌 › a story.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí dejo la [plαylιѕт](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Kxi2dXXNunhHMeFKFWkkt)  
> oficial del prompt, ¡que disfrutes tu lectura!.

> «Pareciera que puedo alcanzar tu rastro
> 
> Si tan sólo estirase mis manos, ahogadas en lágrimas
> 
> El sol que nace, la luna que se esconde
> 
> Nos extrañamos como dos fuegos fatuos en la oscuridad
> 
> ¿Cómo podría olvidarte?»

Hace cuatro generaciones que tienen arrozales en el feudo, mas, sus padres son el producto del campesino más rico con una actriz de kabuki y tuvieron a los hermanos. 

En aquella propiedad han vivido sus ancestros desde hace mucho tiempo, más del que muchas de las familias que hay alrededor, por tanto, hay un respeto implícito hacia la familia Fukugawa, que se hizo presente en el funeral de sus padres.

Cuando confecciona los farolillos para el  _ Toro Nagashi _ suele recordar la historia de la familia, que termina con su difunto hermano. Mientras canta en la soledad, los recuerdos son lo único que le queda, incluso la desgracia de él, que desapareció de la faz de la tierra en el día más feliz de su vida. 

Pareciera que el destino hubiera querido crear una especie equilibrio, quizá para recordarle cómo es la realidad.

Todo ocurrió en la noche de bodas, apenas había llegado a la villa que ambos compartían desde que murió su madre, de la mano de su esposo, orgullosa del kimono que había comprado para la ocasión. No tenía la malla para los mosquitos en la puerta de su habitación. La casa tenía unas velas prendidas para que nadie pudiese tropezarse en el camino, sin embargo, él se encontraba allí para recibirla, descuidando la pesca nocturna que solía hacer, sirviendo pocillos de sake y arroz para los recién casados. Ahora quedaría completamente solo, sería la última vez que se verían hasta la mañana siguiente, puesto que se iría junto a su esposo al palacio del feudo.

El rostro de su hermano parecía brillar solo en la noche, mirando hacia el oeste, aspirando el olor de la noche con cierta melancolía. Su esposo solía comentarle que algunos vasallos estarían interesados en tomarlo como rostro para sus pinturas en la celebración del té, lo cual no podría dejar de halagarla en sus interiores, pensando en lo afortunada que sería su futura esposa. 

Se quedaron bebiendo hasta entrada la madrugada, cuando el séquito de monjes ya se había retirado hacia su templo. Ya estaba muy ebria para controlar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando su esposo se quedó a hablar con su hermano mientras ella iba a dormir lo que quedase de la noche en la habitación que compartían. No sospechó nada y se quedó profundamente dormida con apenas un par de parpadeos.

Mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados, ambos hombres tuvieron una discusión por el control de las tierras, por quién sería el dueño de la villa, de cinco acres de plantaciones de arroz, en lo que había comenzado por una solemne caminata nocturna entre ambos. 

El esposo desenfundó un puñal y se abalanzó sobre su yerno, apuntando a su yugular. Ambos se enzarzaron en una batalla que se prolongó hasta el exterior de la vivienda, cruzando los arrozales listos para cosechar, bajando por el río que cruza la propiedad, ninguno bajando su guardia hasta que bajaron por la orilla hacia el lago. 

Uno de ellos ya se encontraba abatido de esquivar a su contrincante, las piernas le fallan de tanto en tanto, es cosa de tiempo, puesto que este no posee el entrenamiento militar que su contrincante ha gozado desde niño.

«¡Spash!» se oye brevemente. Uno de ellos se ha hundido, no obstante, entre la embriaguez intenta salir a la superficie, dejando rastros de sangre en la superficie del agua. Se siente pesado. El contrario no para de devolverlo a las profundidades del agua, enterrando el filo del arma entre su carne, ¿cuánto tiempo más le queda? En cualquier momento el aire le faltará en sus pulmones o ya no habrá más sangre que sangrar, pero él quedará victorioso, con su hermana y el último recuerdo de que vivió para impedirlo. 

Finalmente, sin su máscara noble, no hay ningún honor en este hombre que se hacía pasar por samurái y sedujo a su hermana. No puede dejarme morir y dejarlo invicto, al menos, debe haber algo que pueda hacer en esta situación, pero no parece llegarle a su mente esta idea hasta que es muy tarde.

Desde lo profundo de su garganta nace un grito, que reverbera en su pecho como un tambor ceremonial. La vida parece ir más lento, desvaneciéndose de su cuerpo, mas, no es muy tarde para gritarlo, «¡Te maldigo, Gao Liuan, no importa cuánto tiempo me tome, pero mi espíritu no descansará mientras vivas!». Los ojos del soldado brillan con burla, saben que ya no hay nada más de él, que se está yendo del mundo, por tanto, su agarre sobre su cuello no descansa, hundiéndolo una vez más para que el grito se ahogue con él.

Sobre el firmamento cuelga una luna llena de papel de kimono. Hay sangre sobre el agua cristalina. Los lotos cubren el último rastro de su cadáver.

Gao Liuan ha ganado, tiene una esposa y la villa más importante del feudo en su poder.

La esposa despierta nerviosa a la mañana siguiente, es un reflejo, algo que sólo su sangre puede explicar, una corazonada que le grita que busque a su hermano. Su cabello negro resbala por sus costados, enrollándose sobre el tatami. 

Es una mañana tranquila, con un par de pájaros cantando a medida que la luz del sol se permea entre los biombos y las puertas corredizas. Quizá, cuando salga se topará con alguna de las sirvientas de la villa, que la felicitará por su matrimonio, pero esto no será suficiente para saciar la inexplicable tristeza de su corazón, incluso cuando la figura de su esposo la abraza por la cintura incluso en sus más profundos sueños. No puede resistir el sentimiento que la urge, de modo que no demora en buscar un atuendo digno de una recién casada, ordenando su melena para que no caiga tan solo un mechón sobre su rostro; ciñe un  _ obi  _ para ajustar el kimono a su cintura, escondiendo unas monedas por si llega a encontrarse con un vendedor ambulante mientras está fuera.

No está nublado, mejor dicho, hay unas nubes sueltas que parecen bosquejadas alrededor de las montañas y los techos de los hogares. Ella se coloca un calzado cómodo a la salida de su vivienda, observando cómo la ciudad nace con la mañana, no hay niños jugando en los adoquines, se escucha cómo se van abriendo los puestos en la plaza central y la sombra del palacio se extiende por una porción de la ciudad, como si los aplastase con su mera presencia.

Parece extraño que la señora Gao esté despierta a estas horas, pero no hay nadie que pueda preguntarle qué le ocurra.

Ella se escurre entre las calles, mirando cada rincón, esperando encontrar a su hermano en algún sitio, mientras que una ansiedad injustificada mora en su corazón agobiado, que siente que algo no está completamente bien allí. Sus pasos la llevan a distintos lugares de la ciudad, el distrito comercial, en donde la saludan con alegría, despreocupados por su semblante serio, al parecer no logran notar que hay un desastre pasando por su cabeza.

Para el mediodía no ha encontrado una sola pista del paradero de su hermano. Intenta convencerse que no es algo realmente serio para devolverse a su villa, no sin antes pasar a comprar ingredientes que faltan en su cocina. 

Incluso cuando llega la tarde, esta preocupación no se va de su pecho, drenándola de a poco, pero es más por un tema de vergüenza que no se dirige a su esposo sobre el asunto, no le parece apropiado contagiarle su preocupación apenas unas horas después de su matrimonio. 

No obstante, al momento que las últimas horas de la tarde se estiran sobre ellos, decide romper con la duda que la aqueja, llamando al hombre con cierta solemnidad. De su boca no brota desesperación, suena más relajada de lo que en verdad está, es por ello que no levanta sospechas para su marido, que le da una respuesta vaga antes de cambiar el tema, en la inminente partida al palacio que corona las montañas con soberbia. 

Hay algo que no le agrada de la edificación, pues dentro de su corazón existe una necesidad de quedarse donde fue criada, pero está muy consciente que su voto ante la autoridad de su esposo es nulo, sería inútil siquiera intentarlo.

Esa misma noche parten de la casa de su infancia en un palanquín que avanza por la avenida principal, anunciando su buena suerte, subiendo por el empinado camino montañoso hasta el palacio.

Está dejando atrás su vida común, está ascendiendo sobre todas las mujeres que conoció en su vida, el solo hecho de estar en el palanquín es una demostración del nuevo poder que tiene como esposa de un gran soldado del feudo. Le está dando la espalda a la vida de su madre, al esfuerzo de todos los hombres de la familia, para que su sangre finalmente pudiese prevalecer, aunque no está lo último que le queda de familia para verla en el proceso.

Ella no ama al hombre que la toma de su mano oculta entre la tela del kimono, sin embargo, esto ya se encontraba decidido por su padre apenas nació. A pesar de nunca haber arado el terreno que posee, lo conoce como la palma de su mano, como hija del propietario más poderoso, incluso por debajo de los soldados del feudo, hay algo que no le daba felicidad, un augurio que no tenía idea que existía, ¿será esto lo que la perturbó por años? ¿Será esta soledad artificial que se ha creado desde esta extraña desaparición? No quiere ahondar mucho más en ello, pero, desde lo profundo de su corazón existe un temor retorcido en cada una de sus venas, una parte de ella que se temía esto, mas, tiene una vaga esperanza que su hermano aparezca al día siguiente, que sólo se haya ido a pescar y a trabajar la tierra junto a los sirvientes.

Se alimenta de estas esperanzas porque no podría soportar el hecho de quedarse completamente sola en un mundo que no está hecho para ella.

La luna llena sale por el este, su blanco cremoso ve cómo el sol muere en el oeste, donde la silueta del palacio corta su luz.

Murai no volvió a aparecer. La noche de su boda fue la última oportunidad de verlo y no lo sabía, creyendo de una manera ingenua que lo vería otra vez, como siempre había ocurrido en su vida. Su esposo ha enviado a uno de sus subordinados a administrar la villa y sólo le queda verla desde su habitación en el palacio como un punto más entre el resto de la ciudad. De no ser que creció allí no podría diferenciarla del resto de las villas que rodean el feudo.

La ciudad está a poca distancia de un puerto en donde desembarcan los extranjeros, en plena isla de Kyushu, por lo que nunca falta actividad al mediodía, ni tampoco es extraño que tengan una gran variedad de extranjeros viniendo de allá para acá una vez que llegan del puerto, sin embargo, en contadas ocasiones han tenido el privilegio de recibir a forasteros importantes en el palacio, puesto que en su mayoría son mercaderes. 

En una mañana agradable, un carruaje se presenta ante ellos. La señora Gao ya sabe de quién se trata, se lo han contado los criados luego que llegase un mensajero a caballo desde el puerto, le llaman el Barón y, generalmente le apellidan Norrington, que viene de aguas lejanas del occidente para negociar un tratado con el señor del feudo. 

A pesar que al otro lado del palacio se extiende la hondonada que dirige al puesto, no se había percatado del carruaje que se acercaba a la ciudad. Probablemente pasó por la ruta zigzagueante que usan los mercaderes, ignorando el camino directo al palacio, lo cual le explicaría por qué no pudo verlo en el primer instante.

No se extrañaría si le piden servirle té apenas llegue, puesto que las otras esposas han ido a sus respectivos hogares para celebrar el festival de los farolillos junto a sus familias, dejándola completamente sola entre varones. Ciertamente no sería difícil diferenciarla gracias a su cabellera, pero ha tenido la suerte de aprender a leer y escribir en secreto, escuchando las clases privadas del joven hijo del señor.

Puede observar el carruaje desde la comodidad de su ventana, sin dejar de arreglar los dobleces del papel. 

Le gustaría saber cómo murió su hermano, porque a estas alturas asume que lo está, mas, no es el mejor momento para distraerse en esto, está consciente de ello. En el papel ha escrito un poema del joven heredero, convenciéndolo para que le enseñe a escribir.

Generalmente reina un silencio inmaculado por las paredes de papel, pero este evento extraño parece haber despertado hasta a los fantasmas por el ruido que llega hasta ella, que se encuentra en una de las habitaciones más apartadas de la edificación. Es incapaz de despegar los ojos de la escena que hay bajo sus pies, en el gran jardín que separa la fortaleza del exterior montañoso hay un hombre alto, más alto que cualquier soldado japonés que pueda haber en la ciudad, tiene una piel ligeramente tostada y unas vestimentas ceñidas a su cuerpo al estilo occidental, acentuando su rareza entre las plantas que lo rodean. 

« _Barón, es todo un placer recibirlo_ » anuncia uno de los vasallos, realizando una profunda reverencia ante el foráneo que se baja de su transporte con un gesto refinado, completamente ajeno a las costumbres locales. 

Su calzado parece estar pensado para montar a caballo por horas, al ser botas altas que le llegan a la mitad de la pantorrilla, al mismo tiempo que una capa cubre su espalda y una hoja larga y fina, que no se parece a las armas con las que los soldados del palacio suelen entrenar; del mismo modo, la belleza de su rostro es exótica, tanto que debe ocultar su rostro con la tela que está trabajando para evitar ser descubierta espiando los asuntos de varones. 

Las palabras de los vasallos se ahogan a medida que les deja de tomar atención, quedándose absorta en su trabajo, finalizando el confeccionado del farolillo.

El pueblo no ha cambiado nada, al menos lo sabe por lo último que puede recordar. Los muertos no suelen recordar, al menos de su tipo no lo hacen, porque hay algo que los mantiene atados al mundo de los vivos, ya sea por una causa de fuerza mayor o simplemente porque no eran dignos de morir completamente. No tiene idea de cuál es su caso, pero lo único que sabe hasta el momento es que está obligado a esconderse entre los nenúfares hasta que el sol caiga.

Alrededor del lago se extienden campos de arrozales, familias enteras cultivando el arroz, madres con cestas, padres e hijos pescando mientras una tarde perezosa se cierne sobre ellos. 

Es un momento lleno de vida, que parece ir cada vez más lento para él, que los observa en silencio desde las sombras que le brindan los nenúfares. Los anzuelos atraviesan su figura incorpórea, permitiéndole ver los instantes en los que un pez atrapa el final de la caña y lo sacan a la superficie. Son instantes muy rápidos, en los que apenas la superficie puede dejar ondas de lo rápido que sale el pez del agua y, del mismo modo, puede ver cómo aquellos padres felicitan a sus hijos por la captura y colocan el pez en una cesta, junto a los otros que han pescado a lo largo de la tarde.

Una vez se aburre de mirar esta situación, aparta la vista a sus espaldas, entornando la vista entre los arrozales hacia las siluetas de graneros y hogares a lo lejos. 

Desde allí no verá mucho, pero ya ha intentado salir de la seguridad de las sombras, quemándose bajo el brillo del sol, por tanto, se ve obligado a tomar las hojas flotantes y a las flores de loto y arrastrarlas suavemente contra la corriente del río, subiendo su cauce con la precaución de no alertar a los lugareños en el proceso. 

Cuando el sol salga a cazar a occidente podrá sacar la cabeza, como si naciera junto a la luna, mas, los días parecen alargarse junto al verano.

A medida que se acerca a los inicios de los arrozales nota a distintos roedores corriendo entre las matas, al parecer luego de comerse el arroz que se ensució en las cosechas, no obstante, pronto se cuela una figura de tres colores al panorama, que inesperadamente salta sobre uno de los ratones corriendo, atravesando sus zarpas entre la carne. El gato se relame la boca antes de zamparse al roedor recién cazado.

« _Oye, ¿tienes las bolsas de arroz listas?_ » pregunta un campesino a otro. Murai achina los ojos para intentar verlos entre las matas verdes. « _Va la mitad, pero apenas nos queda tiempo para mandar la carreta al palacio»_ responde otra voz. Unos instantes después logra reconocer sus figuras detrás de las hojas. Serán alrededor de seis campesinos ordenando las canastas que llevaban las mujeres, racionando el arroz en distintas bolsas vacías de la carreta que no hay mucho más allá.

Incluso los animales parecen prestarle atención al trabajo de los campesinos, que parecen zumbar de lado a lado con la cosecha. 

El sol baja perezosamente hacia las montañas, alargando la sombra de la fortaleza hacia ellos, del mismo modo, el brillo anaranjado del astro se refleja sobre la superficie.

Cuando devuelve la mirada a los arrozales, el gato ya no se encuentra allí, sino, caminando entre los hombres ocupados que apenas notan su presencia y, que con suerte no lo pisan. Tiene un pelaje bonito, es un gato calicó, símbolo de buena suerte entre campesinos y, es por esto que le dejan andar con tanta naturalidad por el cultivo. Este camina con cierta pereza hacia la carreta, en la que esperan dos caballos atados con sogas viejas y roídas a ponerse en marcha en cualquier momento, enrollándose sobre sí mismo una vez alcanza la sombra que proyecta el objeto sobre el suelo.

«Ya está. Ahora empecemos a cargar, que se nos hace tarde». Los campesinos se ponen en marcha apenas oyen esto, arrastrando los sacos más pesados primero, de este modo, uno de los hombres se sube a la carreta, recibiendo y acomodando cada saco, mientras el resto los acerca y se los pasa. 

El gato bosteza y araña la cuerda que une a los caballos con cierta malicia en sus ojos pequeños, agarrándola entre sus patas como juego, del que apenas se aburre unos instantes después para limpiarse el lomo. 

Casi todos los sacos están cargados, el atardecer inyecta el cielo en un anaranjado intenso, algunas nubes bordeando el tono rojo. 

El campesino baja de un salto, sin calcular que va a pisar la cola del gato cuando caiga. «¡ _Mow_ _-ow_!» exclama el animal con un tono adolorido. Apenas el hombre se percata, este ya le ha dado un zarpazo y emprende la fuga, mezclándose entre los arrozales, al mismo tiempo en el que los caballos relinchan inquietos, zafándose de la seguridad de la cuerda cuando parten a trote, perdiéndose entre los caminos que llevan a la ciudad. 

Los campesinos maldicen, sosteniendo la carreta antes que la carga caiga, uno va detrás de los caballos y otro en busca de ladrillos para sostener la carreta mientras están buscando a los equinos.

Estuvo a punto de descuidarse de sujetar los nenúfares de la corriente, pero esto le hizo fijarse en algo extraño. 

Al devolver la vista al cultivo, notó un par de colas alzándose entre el cultivo, cada una moviéndose por su cuenta propia, acercándose hacia las orillas del río. Aguarda allí a que el par de gatos se asome entre las matas, pero es sorprendido por un gato con dos colas, al parecer el mismo gato calicó al que le pisaron la cola... sí, es el mismo, lo puede notar por el diseño del pelaje, pero, ¿cómo le puede crecer una segunda cola a un gato completamente común? La única explicación que le puede dar es que sea un acto de un demonio, lo cual no sería del todo raro, puesto que se dice que los espíritus que tienen asuntos pendientes se manifiestan como malos augurios.

Por el horizonte, el sol se ve engullido por las montañas, el cielo se torna rojo antes que la noche y las estrellas comiencen a brillar. El animal parece notarlo entre las formas que hace el agua al pasar, engrifándose apenas se encuentra cerca del borde, sin embargo, no puede hacerle daño alguno, puesto que nos separa una gruesa capa de agua.

La noche nace entre los árboles que esconden el camino al corazón de la isla, que parece salpicar un par de estrellas en la bóveda celeste, devolviéndole una forma más corpórea. 

El  _ nekomata  _ se encoge de miedo cuando deja ir a los nenúfares corriente abajo, retrocediendo hacia la seguridad del arrozal cuando saca su cabeza a la superficie, visiblemente aterrado por su aspecto. Mira a la superficie del agua, notando que esta noche tiene su rostro más aguoso y sus cuencas oculares vacías, dándole una apariencia bastante tétrica.

No puede emerger más de esto, pero es suficiente para ver mejor a los campesinos, que han devuelto a los caballos y los están sujetando con cuerdas a la carreta. Todos se ven nerviosos, puesto que el día ya se les ha terminado y no han dejado la carga en el palacio a la hora indicada.

Norrington es un hombre interesante, su visión del mundo es radical al lado de los vasallos con los que comparte la sala de té. Los va escuchando conversar mientras prepara los utensilios para la ceremonia, prendiendo pequeños faroles a la entrada, moliendo las hojas y colocando la teterilla a hervir, disimulando la curiosidad que le causan las historias del extranjero sobre el mar y de su tierra natal, impidiéndose a toda costa hablar o preguntar, puesto que no se supone que lo hiciera. 

« _En Inglaterra hay carruajes que son parecidos a los que tienen acá en Japón, pero con la diferencia que suelen ser techados y más estrechos. En los barrios más pudientes los carruajes son abiertos y suelen ser tirados por caballos de carrera que ya han envejecido_ » cuenta el mismo, probablemente de sus tierras. Los hombres parecen sorprendidos con esto, puesto que los oye hablar con más ánimo de lo usual. Se encuentran fuera de la casa de té. Cuando el agua ya está hirviendo, envuelve su mano con un paño y retira la tetera de la cocinilla, colocándola en una bandeja estrecha en donde lleva el resto de los utensilios. 

Antes que los invitados ingresen a la habitación, desliza sus manos entre los cuencos, colocándolos frente a los puestos que hay en el tatami. El maestro de ceremonias golpea el gong seis veces, invitando a los hombres que se encuentran al exterior. 

Los siente entrar, mientras está oculta tras el biombo de papel pintado. Se encuentra en un silencio solemne, digno de la celebración del té, que da paso con esta tranquilidad que la caracteriza. Oye el suave choque de los utensilios contra los cuencos, el agua arremolinándose en su interior, la voz del maestro de ceremonias alabando el sabor del té, todo esto parece trascender de la habitación, oculta entre el jardín interior, que juega con el flujo del río que nace de la montaña entre cascadas y canales de bambú.

Se pierde en la celebración apenas cierra sus ojos, como si estuviese esperando a que su alma se conectase con algo mayor a ella, entre una calma casi celestial que apenas puede percatarse cuándo va a terminar la ceremonia, gracias al leve movimiento de los otros presentes, que arrastran sus pies descalzos hacia la salida.

Ella se levanta en el mismo silencio que la acompañó por aquel par de horas, recogiendo los utensilios y guardándolos detrás del altarcillo que usan para exponer las caligrafías y los cuadros. 

Para esta ocasión, se tenía colgada una caligrafía del primogénito del señor, que roza sus diecisiete con un dominio virtuoso de las palabras y los modales, mas, para ella es como su hermano, casi un hijo, puesto que apenas se llevan por cinco años y solía ayudarle a dominar la ceremonia del té. Al ser menor que ella, tenía el permiso de llamarlo por su nombre y, en raras ocasiones, lograba pasar con el más de cinco minutos para hablar con él, aunque esto no logra estropear una amistad tierna que hay entre ellos, obviando la relación que tiene como esposa de uno de sus maestros.

Podría afirmar que es casi una amiga del joven Mizuo, quizá la única amistad verdadera que ha tenido en toda su vida de noble, incluso, de no ser que fuese una dama, podría haber atendido al examen nacional junto al muchacho, puesto que la fortuna de su difunto padre podría haberle costeado la misma educación de su hermano, incluso cuando no poseen sangre noble.

Una vez que la sala del té se encuentra vacía, intenta quitar estos pensamientos de su cabeza, negando suavemente, luego, se dirige al exterior, acomodándose un par de mechones tras su oído.

Sobre ella comienza a caer la tarde, con nubes dibujadas sobre sí mismas, formando remolinos y formas alargadas cuando el viento las mueve. Este atardecer que se alarga hacia occidente, por donde mismo apareció el extranjero, le da una sensación extraña, puesto que se siente atraída a la belleza de las últimas horas del día, pero prefiere al abrazo plateado de la luna que nace al otro extremo del firmamento. Pensando en esto e ignorando la celebración que si viene apenas caiga la noche, prefiere quedarse observando la escena que se forma sobre su cabeza, mirando sobre la figura de la fortaleza para encontrar los últimos retazos del sol sobre el horizonte. El momento se extiende lo suficiente como para que se sienta acompañada por la brisa que le alborota el complejo peinado que se hizo al inicio del día, sin inmutarse por los mechones que caen sobre su espalda. 

Sólo espera que nadie la esté observando en un momento tan vulnerable como este, se supone que su presencia en el castillo es meramente de apoyo, no debería darse descansos.

Apenas se devuelve a la realidad, sus pasos se disuelven entre el jardín hasta las habitaciones más recónditas, entre las que prepara su atuendo para asistir al festival de los farolillos, una túnica solemne para recordar a sus antepasados, los faroles que armó en una tarde para ellos y, casi en un par de parpadeos, un carruaje la lleva bajando por la montaña. Entrelazado en su brazo está el brazalete de bodas de su hermano, que no ha podido quitárselo desde el incidente.

Mira hacia el oeste con cierta melancolía y se pregunta si su hermano también habrá ido hacia el oeste cuando falleció.

Incluso cuando tiene a los personajes más importantes del feudo acompañándola en el viaje, no puede estar más desinteresada en ello, puesto que ninguno de ellos es un verdadero personaje para ella, el hecho que cada uno de sus acompañantes es un soldado o un estratega no puede saciar su necesidad de encontrar a alguien con conocimientos más avanzados, como los que recibe el joven Mizuo. 

Sakiko aparta la mirada hacia el río que nace de la montaña, viajando por una cuesta empinada hacia el canal principal del feudo, que lo guiará al lago de su antiguo hogar. 

Murai soñaba con poder bajar desde lo alto de la montaña junto al río.

Últimamente se ha quedado más tiempo sola, lo que le ha permitido sentarse a reflexionar todo lo que ha ocurrido desde la boda a sus veinte, de los secretos que ha acumulado desde su llegada al palacio, renunciando al apellido que la hacía hermana de Murai para cumplir el pacto matrimonial. Gao Sakiko no está satisfecha con sólo ser Gao Sakiko, la digna esposa de un samurái mestizo, una belleza de castillo que sabe bailar, que sabe de kabuki, hay algo más, que está fuera de su hogar y la está llamando.

Es cosa de tiempo que Gao Sakiko desaparezca igual que su hermano.

Prendió la velita del farol y lo dejó flotar, que se una a las otras luces que bajan por el cauce del río mientras los caballos arrastran la carroza a galope, siguiendo a la caravana de nobles que baja desde la fortaleza. 

La señora Gao está maquillada para que la gente no la reconozca, por lo que no fue necesario que le llevasen una escolta para el distrito comercial, el cual se encuentra atestado de niños jugando, mujeres cargando ofrendas y mercaderes ocupados, llenando la arteria del feudo de vida. Los techos tienen a los muchachos que lanzan dulces a las niñas lindas, de modo que no hay un solo rincón de la ciudad sin color.

Todo el feudo celebra a sus ancestros y la llegada de la caravana, hasta el único e inigualable sonido de la campana irrumpe toda la vida, congelando a todos en un momento eterno. 

La luna está cerca de su punto más alto; la gente adopta repentinamente una actitud solemne, guiando a sus niños hacia el río, todos observando el paso de las lamparillas deslizándose sobre el agua. La vista es preciosa, su tuviese papel y tinta podría recrear la escena, pero la única persona con acceso a estos objetos es el joven heredero, que está rodeado de sus familiares y maestros. Tiene una expresión perdida, porque entiende el simbolismo, pero su corazón no logra asimilarlo, dejándolo completamente desvalido ante el pueblo que tanto lo adora.

Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, le da una sonrisa para alentarlo. Él se percata del gesto y asiente. Ninguno puede recortar la distancia que los separa por un tema de cortesía, porque está segura que Mizuo se iría corriendo de allí si fuese por él.

A medida que el atardecer se ahoga con la luna que nace por el este, los arrozales se mueven con un viento malicioso, que levanta unas hojas marchitas a su paso. Cierra los ojos, bajo el agua que lo protege de la ventolera que se bate al otro lado de la superficie, no puede estar menos inmutado. Cuando los abre de nuevo, ve una variedad de espíritus rodeándolo, cada uno de distinta forma e intención, desde quedarse frente a las paredes de papel inofensivamente a observar todos los detalles desde la oscuridad, con incontables ojos que nacen del mero aire. Este mundo rodeado de espíritus no es visible para el ojo humano, pero, para alguien al que este problema dejó de existir hace años no le molesta en absoluto.

La noche los vigila con cierta pesadez en la villa de campesinos, quienes se han esfumado por completo de su vista para observar a los monjes predicar. 

He allí su momento para escapar hacia la orilla del río, o al menos esto parece al primer instante en el que saca su cabeza a la superficie, aprovechando el brillo de los farolillos para guiarse, sin embargo, sus fuerzas no le dan para emerger por su cuenta, por lo que se vale de estas mismas luces flotantes, engulléndolas con desesperación para no hundirse. Una vez que ya tiene el torso al aire logra arrastrarse hacia la orilla, tomando fuerzas de lo profundo de su ser, intentando mantenerse de una pieza a pesar de que tiene un aspecto acuoso en la superficie. Duda que vaya a soportar mucho más, pero ya no hay más farolillos que apagar cerca de sí, por lo que tiene que apurarse y encontrar algo que lo mantenga seguro.

Apenas recuerda cómo caminar correctamente, es más, sus extremidades se sienten pesadas y quizá no le respondan en lo absoluto, dejándolo vulnerable a los humanos que están cerca. Es en ese instante en el que una punzada en el pecho lo alerta, puesto que fue un dolor profundo, mas, no hay ninguna herida en su cuerpo, que se va deshaciendo a cada paso que da. Respira pesadamente, no podría perdonarse el hecho de no poder salir de allí, el dolor y el fuego rabioso de su corazón lo volvería loco, por tanto, en un ataque de adrenalina busca con la mirada a algún humano al cual poseer, ya que el problema es su cuerpo, quizá pueda tomar prestado uno. 

« _Señora, ¿le molesta acercarse un poco más al carruaje? Estamos muy cerca del río y este es muy traicionero._ » Gira su vista hacia el origen de esta voz, que viene siendo un muchacho en sus veinte, debería ser suficientemente resistente para dos espíritus, puesto que no le ve ninguna herida desde allí. Es entonces cuando se abalanza hacia este mismo, sin percatarse que hay una mujer en el camino, pero, ya es muy tarde, puesto que ya ha dado el último paso e inevitablemente va a chocar con ella. Cierra los ojos al momento que su forma acuosa atraviesa el cuerpo de la humana, intentando resistirse a la inevitable realidad en la que está poseyendo el cuerpo de una mujer.

Ya es demasiado tarde para él, su espíritu se ha aferrado a la carne viva, pasando por un instante extraño, como si se estuviese adecuando a la transición del mundo de los no muertos al de los vivos una vez más. Casi parece que está naciendo de nuevo, puesto que le cuesta respirar y todas las sensaciones físicas lo atacan despiadadamente.

« _¿Señora?_ » pregunta otra voz. Lo mira de reojo, son dos muchachos mirándose entre sí. « _¿Se habrá atorado con un insecto de verano?_ » Niega con suavidad, intentando quitarse la atención de ambos lo antes posible para huir de allí. « _¿Es usted la Dama Gao?_ » Se une un tercer muchacho. Apunta a otra dama. Cuando logra distraerlos un instante, lo aprovecha para perderse entre la oscuridad al otro lado del río, pasando por una arboleda hasta llegar a un mirador que separa el feudo del bosque. 

Se queda allí un instante para recuperar el aliento, dándole vueltas a las palabras del muchacho. Gao. Ese apellido le suena de algo, pero las lagunas en su memoria no le ayudan en la tarea. Desde el mirador observa la explanada de techos tradicionales, que se corta con la silueta de las montañas y el palacio que las corona en el horizonte, luego, baja a las tierras de cosecha, hallando una villa de arrozales de gran tamaño, la cruza un río y la limita un lago con puntos blancos, que deben ser las flores de loto y los farolillos apagados. Se queda absorto en esta vista. El río. El lago. Gao.

« _Gao Liuan_.» Es un nombre simple, de un mestizo, pero que retumba con tanta fuerza en su mente que no lo puede apartar. Gao Liuan, debe ser alguien importante. «Dama Gao.» Entonces son un matrimonio.

Mira hacia sus manos, hallando un brazalete grueso que cubre la muñeca y, sin percatarse de ello, este objeto le trae extraños recuerdos, como si fuese capaz de hacer desaparecer las lagunas de su mente... Si esta mujer tiene este brazalete tiene que ser Sakiko, puesto que no es tan joven como para ser su hija y esta es su única hermana, entonces, está casada con Gao Liuan, pero, ¿cuál es la relación que tuvo con él en su vida pasada? Vuelve a mirar hacia el lago y, como una visión, recuerda algo, cómo los pulmones le queman por respirar, bajo una mirada que rezuma de envidia, un pataleo para mantenerse vivo, viendo la luz de la luna entrecortada por la sombra de los lotos. 

Gao Liuan lo asesinó, es por esto que pudo poseer este cuerpo, es más, pueda moverse en él porque es de su misma sangre. 

El cuerpo en el que se encuentra es el de su hermana, nadie más que la última de su línea sanguínea.

Los sentimientos lo ahogan dentro de sí mismo, como un fuego recién empezado, que no duda en consumirlo hasta sus huesos. Pasa sus brazos sobre sí mismo, en un abrazo para ocultar las llamas voraces que quieren consumirlo. La ha encontrado, luego de lo que parece haber sido una eternidad, finalmente están juntos. En su pecho arden un sinfín de emociones, todas parecen contradecirse, pero hay algo que mantiene el fuego en su corazón, justo bajo su piel. Es un sentimiento antiguo y simple que arraiga sus almas a este cuerpo, uniéndolas entre el misterio de la carne, entrelazándose para nunca más separarse.

Se han reunido incluso después de las tretas del tiempo sobre ellos, aquel abrazo lo simboliza, como dos espíritus que han esperado mucho tiempo para reencontrarse.

Sin embargo, cuando los retazos del amanecer se muestran sobre las montañas, Sakiko entra en pánico y echa una carrera bajando entre los prados, ignorando el dolor que le dan sus pies de mujer al enterrarse los guijarros entre su carne, no puede permitir que el calor del sol la abrace, sino, lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo en el río será incluso peor, no podrá soportarlo y morirá con ella. 

Fue saltando entre los arrozales, pisando la cola de un gato y asustando a los campesinos alrededor, porque a todos les suena haber visto aquel kimono de diseño fino antes, pero, antes que puedan detenerla ya está muy lejos. 

Pasa cerca del río para recoger unas flores de loto con las que cubrirse el rostro de los rayos del sol, mientras que con la mirada busca un carruaje. Al no hallar algo con qué cubrirse el rostro se concentra en tener al menos un par de caballos y, en lo que esto ocurre, a lo lejos ve una silueta conocida, dos caballos tirando una carreta vieja, la soga nueva. Son los mismos caballos del incidente en el arrozal.

Se abre paso entre las curvas y, de un brinco derriba al campesino que guía a los equinos, arreando con fuerza para que den la vuelta, hacia la sombra del castillo. Allí estará a salvo.

El corazón que late en su pecho parece desprender fuego. Está sudando. El sol comienza a nacer a sus espaldas, donde se encuentra el lago, al este, por lo que tiene que cazar la luna hacia el oeste, es decir, hacia el palacio, pero, antes que los campesinos puedan quitarle el control de las riendas se las arregla para arrear con fuerza, dejándolos atrás en apenas un instante. Hay una brisa que comienza a pegarle en el rostro, mientras que su agarre por las riendas se le dificulta por las mangas del kimono, sin embargo, tiene a la luna en la mira, escondiéndose entre las siluetas irregulares de la cadena montañosa.

Conduciendo a los equinos con cierta dificultad, se va adentrando a la ciudad luego de haber sorteado los arrozales de la periferia al cruzar el río, subiendo por los caminos de tierra que se transforman en adoquines, quizá a un trote más agresivo de lo que debería, pero no puede dudar en los instantes en los que el sol está a la nada misma de salir. 

Los caballos no parecen cansados, pero se ve en sus rostros que los ha tomado desprevenidos la carrera, puesto que sus respiraciones son erráticas y fuertes. No le convendría exigirles mucho más, puesto que podrían desfallecer a la mitad del camino, pero la tensión es igual de aterradora que el hecho de quedarse varado.

A cada uno de sus flancos hay una persona mirándole completamente atónita, hasta que cae en cuenta que las mujeres no conducen carros, menos siquiera logran manejar a los caballos. Puede que esto le traiga problemas, porque no tiene idea si podrán reconocer su rostro.

Y, allí se encuentra la subida por la falda de la montaña, que en la nada misma la guiará hacia la seguridad de las últimas sombras de la noche. 

El sonido de las pisadas de los caballos hace eco a sus espaldas, en unos instantes en los que parece ir más rápido que el resto de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, de modo que no puede reconocer los rostros o los lugares además del palacio.

Se quita las mangas de las manos una vez más, tomando con fuerza las riendas, sin embargo, no se percata que hay un rayo de luz que llega a su piel, intensificándose con cada momento que se le escapa de su control y comienza el dolor, como si un monje le estuviese echando sal a un espíritu. Es un dolor que le quema con rabia, como un perro que no va a soltar su mano y, de este mismo dolor, brota una llama que se contagia a las riendas y al carruaje.

Abre los ojos como platos y mira al carruaje que prende fuego y, sus ojos que ya no son humanos del todo captan la esencia, la figura de un demonio que conoce muy bien. Un _kasha_ , espíritu malicioso que disfruta de molestar a los mercaderes al prender fuego a sus carros.

Traga saliva y espera a lo peor, puesto que saltar del carro es muy peligroso, además que los caballos ya no se encuentran bajo su control. Cierra los ojos, esperando estrellarse.

Cuando despierta, está en su habitación del palacio, cubierta en vendas para quemaduras.

En el palacio piensan que el accidente la ha afectado demasiado y, que las quemaduras son más severas de lo que en verdad son, pero no tienen la mínima idea de lo que ocurrió allí y es mejor que sigan creyéndolo.

Han pasado muchos días desde el accidente, que el cuerpo comenzó a mostrar síntomas preocupantes al no poder soportar a dos espíritus, del mismo modo, el amor que podría haberle quedado hacia su esposo se ha hecho cenizas, porque ahora son uno, lo sabe todo y no puede llevar otra deshonra de haberse casado con un asesino. 

Su corazón salta de asco cada vez que le escucha hablar junto al extranjero, que se limitan a sus viajes por los otros mares, es más, la consume una vergüenza que traspasa lo que la carne pueda entender, que haya deshonrado a la sangre por poder es lo que le da náuseas de todo el asunto.

No obstante, no puede decir lo mismo de Norrington, que goza de ser un hombre letrado como solía serlo su hermano, mas, su presencia en este asunto de sangre no figura de relevancia.

Se acomoda el cabello tras su oído para ocultar su orgullo herido con la vanidad, rompiendo la línea recta de sus labios en una sonrisa cuando su mirada se encuentra con la del Barón. Hay algo en él que atrae a cierta parte de sí, pero no puede decir en verdad qué es lo que causa esto en él.

« _La última vez que fui a Norteamérica tuve la oportunidad de conocer de cerca a los nativos_ » relata el inglés, ayudándose de Sogushi, el intérprete del palacio, pariente de Mizuo « _Ellos no tienen nada en común con lo que sucede en India, que es por lejos bizarro, ni tampoco tienen la fina cultura china, aunque la suya tiene un acento característico, tanto que me quedé un mes más de lo planeado para descubrir lo especial que tienen las tribus nativas_ » Este hombre goza con el don de gentes innato, puesto que es capaz de atrapar a los hombres con sus historias con una facilidad del que cose y canta. No quiere admitir que se ha distraído de su orgullo al escucharlo. « _Tienen tradiciones complejas, pero, sus creencias fueron lo más impactantes. Que, por ejemplo, creen en la existencia de hombres con dos espíritus_ » Con esta frase termina de atrapar a todos los presentes. « _Fui recibido por uno de ellos. Le dicen “El hombre de la arena”. Es talentoso con los caballos, maneja los números igual que un inglés y se deja el pelo largo como una mujer. Incluso actúa como una... y tuve la idea de desafiarlo en una carrera a caballo, en la cual me ganó por un cuello_ » Nunca podría imaginarse esto en Japón, incluso se atreve a decir que es tan extraño que ni siquiera en el _kabuki_ podría encontrar algo similar a lo que este hombre habla. Los presentes demuestran su creciente interés preguntándole más a Norrington sobre estas tierras, aprovechando que el señor feudal ha salido a resolver un par de asuntos que le conciernen sobre los graneros. 

Allí, en la seguridad de la sombra, apartada de los hombres, espera a que la tarde comience a deshacerse en el horizonte.

Apenas cae la noche, los presentes se dispersan a sus respectivos lugares del palacio, incluida Sakiko, quien es acompañada por su esposo hacia la cámara nupcial. Una vez que se encuentran en la habitación, él afloja el _hakama_ —pantalón tradicional japonés—  y lo deja a un costado, sin doblarlo correctamente, luego, sin dejar de mirarla se quita el resto de las prendas con un brillo soberbio en sus ojos. No le devuelve la mirada en ningún momento, intentando esconder lo mejor posible la daga entre las almohadillas.

«Ven aquí» le ordena el varón, ocupando el mismo tono vulgar con el que se dirige a ella cuando no hay nadie más que los pueda oír. «Serás una esposa fiel y obediente; te someterás a tu esposo y cumplirás sus deseos» Recuerda las palabras del monje al momento de la ceremonia, en el cual no estaba consciente de lo que en verdad estaba aceptando, con la necia intención de engrandecer a su familia. Él la llama una vez más con un tono más agresivo, insinuando que es una inútil. Ha sido leal, ha obedecido con completa sumisión, pero, ¿qué más le espera? Vivir en un palacio no la hace una mujer feliz, que tiene que ocultar sus sentimientos por miedo a ser descubierta. 

No, esa no es la mujer que esperaba ser al momento en el cual se casó, de modo que aún le queda tiempo para enmendar este error.

El hecho que con un solo golpe le haya estampado la cara contra el tatami no la sorprende en lo absoluto. Cuando no consigue lo que quiere con sus alumnos siempre recurre a la violencia como la única arma eficaz a una mente que oponga a su juicio, pero él ya no tiene el poder sobre sus pensamientos, deseos y anhelos, y está dispuesta a demostrárselo. No le importa el tacto que tiene sobre su piel, que intenta profanar su cuerpo una vez más, no obstante, confunde su tranquilidad con sumisión, dejándole la puerta abierta para atentar en su contra. Va dejando rastros de saliva sobre el relieve de su cuerpo cual animal hambriento, lo cual la asquea sin remedio, la mancilla el hecho de llevar su apellido.

Este sentimiento aflora en su pecho, mutando al enojo, la rabia y la ira que ha contenido por años, que la queman por dentro con tal de salir de allí.

Apenas Liuan toma sus senos, estos se tornan acuosos y se escurren entre sus dedos, revelando un fuego rabioso en su interior, que ha reemplazado el latir de su corazón. Observa sus ojos atónitos de lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero no puede dejar que el fuego incandescente no llegue a su cabeza, como un impulso de terminar de una vez con este asunto creado por la envidia de un hombre mediocre. 

Incluso en la completa desnudes, hay algo que atemoriza al hombre, que retrocede apenas le ve levantarse sobre sus dos pies, en donde están los restos acuosos de sus senos y su vientre fértil, perfilando un cuerpo perfecto, que no tiene un género que lo limite. Ahora es superior a él.

« _Esto es tu culpa, esposo mío_ » comienza, acercándose a pasos cortos hacia él « _Tú creaste esta deuda de sangre, que terminará con todo este sufrimiento apenas mueras. Esto fue lo que querías de un inicio, ¿no?_ » La voz de su esposo se quiebra al intentar hablar, como si buscase la ayuda de alguien, en medio de una noche en la que nadie podrá oír sus gritos de agonía «¡Shiryo! Eres un fantasma, no puedes hacerme daño, ¡vete de aquí y deja a mi esposa!» Inútil, todo lo que puede hacer ahora es inútil, porque no podrá vivir mucho más para ver el siguiente amanecer. 

Se preocupa de bloquear el acceso a la entrada de la habitación, dejándole como única opción arrastrarse hacia el ventanal, en donde cae un brazo de luna que lo ilumina. Hay un fulgor plateado que lo está esperando, allí se encuentra lo último que verá en esta vida. El fuego en su pecho está consumiendo su corazón, por lo que no duda en lanzarse sobre Liuan, apresándolo en un abrazo que lo aplasta. Su cuerpo sobre el del hombre, forzándolo a ver la luna llena mientras la incandescencia en su pecho se abre paso, quemando la carne para encontrarse con aquel corazón que late desesperado por vivir. 

« _Fukugawa Murai, cumpliste tu promesa._ » Puede oírlo agonizar « _Mura... Saki..._ » Es incapaz de terminar los nombres al sofocarse, mas, lo mantiene preso en este abrazo, impidiéndole moverse, en una muerte lenta y tortuosa, igual que la deshonra que lo ha ahogado hace años.

Cuando el corazón deja de latir y el cuerpo se enfría, se derrumba en cansancio. No siente su propio corazón latir, pero está muy cansado, casi no podría moverse. Mira al techo, luego a la luna, sonriendo, el crimen ha sido resuelto, la deuda saldada, pero no se siente listo para morir de nuevo. No, al menos no después de haber descubierto la plenitud de convertirse en algo más que solo un espíritu.

La ambición de vivir logra levantarlo del piso y buscar por ese corazón chamuscado por el fuego para colocarlo en reemplazo del suyo, devolviéndole una consistencia física a su cuerpo, aunque no puede evitar que grandes porciones de pelo caigan de su melena en una masa acuosa. Este corazón lo mantendrá vivo por un instante, pero debería encontrar otro en mejor estado, mientras más vivo, mejor.

Mira a la luna una última vez. Sólo ella sabe lo que ha ocurrido, lo que lo motiva y quien le permite vivir, de modo que tendrá que seguirla por todo el mundo si es necesario.

Desliza su vista y toma el hakama del difunto, cubre su pecho con una prenda blanca holgada y parte descalzo hacia el exterior. Oye de pura casualidad el golpeteo de los caballos al salir del palacio y se atreve a mirar al sitio de donde sale el sonido. Lo último que rescata de allí es la vista de un carruaje desapareciendo por la falda de la montaña.

Mira a sus espaldas y ve un farol que se mueve hacia él y luego se da vuelta hacia la habitación en donde está Gao Liuan fallecido. 

Le entra pánico y corre con el mayor sigilo que puede lejos de allí. 

Está aterrado de morir de nuevo, aterrado a que un humano lo encuentre allí, de modo que resuelve en huir de este sitio como dé lugar, tomando apenas una nodachi para defenderse en el camino, sin ensillar un caballo para perseguir al carruaje nocturno que sale del mismo palacio, bajando por las montañas para dirigirse a la hondonada que dirige al puerto. Quizá sea su única oportunidad, porque apenas le queda tiempo, lo sabe gracias a la posición de la luna, inclinándose hacia el horizonte y las siluetas del mar que se ven a lo lejos, por el lado contrario al corazón del feudo.

Tras de sí va dejando una brisa rápida, bajo el galopar intenso del caballo, agarrándose de su crin, perdiendo el miedo apenas la silueta del castillo se va engullendo por la distancia, mientras que el carruaje del extranjero se ve a unos caballos de distancia. Se dirige al oeste, siguiendo a las mismas estrellas. 

Probablemente saben que les va siguiendo, pero no tendrán idea de quién es si tan sólo se fijan en su equino, puesto que sería muy difícil que le reconocieran en este estado.

Sus ojos le revelan más estrellas de las que ha podido contar en toda su vida. Es un ser perfecto, no necesariamente humano, tampoco un espíritu, el equilibrio perfecto de este mundo que planea rechazarlo apenas salga el sol. Morir no está contemplado para este ser, que no le da un respiro a su caballo,

Van bajando por la hondonada, el rocío cubre el pasto silvestre, que se mueve violentamente cuando pasan los caballos a galope. El final de esta noche de verano se alarga indefinidamente, las hojas aún no cambian de color, pero en cualquier momento lo harán, la naturaleza se mueve al ritmo de siempre, a diferencia de él, que debe negarse a ella para sobrevivir. El mar iluminado por el astro celeste está muy cerca, ve siluetas de fantasmas que se le quedan mirando cuando pasa frente a un altar budista. El corazón muerto en su pecho le apabulla por encontrar refugio, la llama que lo consume está hambrienta, deseosa de vida.

Como si todo fuese una fantasía, pasa una estrella fugaz. Pide un deseo en silencio, suspendido entre cada salto del caballo, que suda descontrolado.

Finalmente puede ver las siluetas de los barcos y, hay uno que le llama la atención, con su bandera de tres rayas horizontales, una anaranjada, seguida de una blanca y una azul. No era un inglés, sino un holandés este hombre, aunque podrían haberlo confundido por sus facciones y su acento. Este barco parece un Takarabune, un espíritu de la buena suerte, de modo que no duda en galopar más fuerte para acercarse a esta silueta que flota sobre el mar. De este modo, parte su camino con el carruaje que va persiguiendo, guiado por la silueta de la luna, que parece descender más rápido de lo normal. 

El caballo cae exhausto en un momento, obligándolo a terminar el camino en una carrera, desgastando sus piernas para acercarse a este barco. La madera del muelle rechina cuando pasa corriendo, pero no le puede molestar menos, porque ha visto que el carruaje que va desde el castillo aparcado antes de llegar al muelle. Se les ha adelantado. 

De un salto llega a la cubierta, no sin antes trepar por el casco como si su vida dependiera de ello y, de largas zancadas cruza el barco para lanzarse al vasto mar y nadar hacia la luna. Antes que pueda hacerlo, una mano lo retiene en el aire. Murasaki forcejea hasta que no le quedan más fuerzas.

El hombre que lo retiene es el Barón en persona, que se ha quitado la chaqueta occidental, pensando en que tendría que sumergirse para ir a buscarlo. Así, acaba de revelarle su nombre, cosido en el cuello de la camisa. _Louis Van der Aart_. Detrás de él ve un brillo anaranjado, pero no le quedan fuerzas para zafarse de su agarre, de modo que se queda allí.

En sus ojos ve otro mundo, una belleza exótica que brilla junto al sol naciente del este, mientras que se mantiene a su sombra, dándole la espalda a su preciada luna. Resbala y se agarra de la camisa y luego no se siente con las fuerzas de menguar su agarre, pero tampoco puede despegar su vista de los ojos del extranjero, que parecen brillar con la misma fuerza del fuego que carcome su corazón. Sus piernas le fallan, el abrazo del sol consume uno de sus brazos, del cual se está agarrando con el último suspiro que le permite este cuerpo. Sobre su cabeza hay muchas estrellas, más de las que puede contar, cada una titila como si se despidiese de él, no, no puede estar muriendo, no otra vez, su destino está hecho para sobrevivir y explorar, apenas ha podido vengarse, no puede ser que esté muriendo tan rápido. 

Desliza sus manos acuosas a la nuca del humano, que traspasan su carne hasta su cerebro, agarrándose de sus sesos, observando cada momento de su vida, maravillado. Este otro tampoco se mueve. Intenta mantenerse allí, pero su cuerpo le falla, el corazón se le ha chamuscado, no le queda la nada misma de vida y el sol no para de subir a las espaldas del varón.

Baja la mirada a su pecho y ve un corazón latente, pero no le quedan fuerzas para tomarlo. Hay un nudo en su garganta, que le impide hablar con la insistencia que quiere, bordeando de nuevo la muerte, negándose a esto con una pasión ferviente. No obstante, el tiempo se le va acabando a Murasaki, que también está consciente de esto.

Tiene la respiración entrecortada. Lo ha visto todo, el hombre que le ha impedido la muerte de ahogarse también lo ha visto. Su alma resuena antes de perecer.

Su deseo. Allí está su deseo. Finalmente, ha encontrado lo que estaba buscando al mirar hacia el oeste. El fuego en su pecho crepita una última vez antes de desaparecer en la sombra del barco.

Lo desea por última vez, quiere encontrarse con él de nuevo, pero siquiera vivir para contarlo.

Ha amanecido.

**Author's Note:**

> Le agradezco a Shadow Ren el permiso para ocupar a sus personajes —algo que es muy recurrente a estas alturas, lmao—.  
> Este prompt nació para poder pasar las noches de insomnio antes de final de año y, quisiera decir que me fue fácil terminarlo —mmh, fue casi todo lo contrario, peeero...— y el concepto original era formar a este enigmático personaje, Murasaki, que, del momento que muere Murai es incompleto y el hecho que la "contraparte" femenina haya causado que puedan reunirse y zanjar la deuda de sangre fue la mejor resolución, además, el hecho que Louis es la alma gemela de ambos lo hacía más interesante, de modo que un final abierto era mi opción preferida —porque ha "amanecido", pero perfectamente Murasaki puede estar escondiéndose en la sombra del barco para esperar a la noche—. Antes de gastar todo tu tiempo, quisiera aclarar que este prompt está ambientado en los finales del Período Edo en Japón, en donde los holandeses podían comerciar en un puerto de Kyushu como parte de sus concesión del shogún, organismo miliar que mantuvo el país cerrado hasta la restauración Meiji. Este trabajo no es 100% geográfica ni históricamente correcto por ser un trabajo de fantasía.  
> Aalso, Louis sí es inglés, el tema es que no va en el Annelise como en el canon, sólo se ha adaptado a una situación en la que le conviene ponerse un apellido neerlandés.


End file.
